


Fisher

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [46]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: April 7th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingA fishing trip is the kind of peace Grant needed.





	Fisher

~April 7th, 1934~

* * *

Grant wasn’t even sure there were fish in this river. He’d been here for hours now, and no matter what he did, there wasn’t even a bite. All tugs were his hook getting caught on other things, and it didn’t help how far out his line was.

No fish. 

But it was fun. It was peaceful. Grant was enjoying himself. 

The sun was starting to set, and the water reflected all the colors dancing in the skies. The sky was one of orange and red, and the breeze was light. 

Grant gripped his pole tighter, and closed his eyes. Out here he could pretend that he wasn’t Grant Cohen, accountant of Joey Drew Studios, and one of the current minders of the big man himself. Out here, nothing mattered. 

This was what he wanted from his life. Peace. 

Grant breathed in, and caught a breath of the burning campfire. His ears caught his fishing companion poking the fire with a stick, as the logs cracked and shifted. Sounds of nature, and not the silence of his office. Grant had really needed this. 

“Glad you ended up coming?” The question came in with a smooth, calm voice. Not like the harsh voice of Mister Drew when he was really mad or unconvinced that their money problems were that bad. Money problems, that Grant had to solve. 

It was up to him.    
  
All him!    
  
Mister Drew wasn’t good with numbers, so it was all up to him!   


The fire stopped being poked at, and boots crunched on the ground, and a hand was rested lightly on Grant’s shoulder. 

“You’re not there.” His companion informed, and Grant realized he’d needed that assurance, even though he knew he wasn't. Grant opened his eyes, and looked up at his companion, Isadore Wickman. Shawn’s assistant. The other man had a much kinder heart than he'd sometimes let on.

Isadore claimed fishing was an escape, and Isadore had been right. Grant was glad he’d accepted Isadore’s offer to bring him along this weekend. 

“I...I am glad I’m not there.” 

Isadore nodded, either in agreement or some sort of comfort, before putting a mug in front of Grant, and taking Grant’s fishing pole away. Grant took the much, and found it to be warm. Grant took a sip of the warm cider, as it turned out to be, while Isadore gave him a pat on the back. 

“We’re going to do this again. You need this.” 

Grant was at peace. 


End file.
